


真心（35）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	真心（35）

海棠未谢，山樱欲燃。  
春风挟流漫山花香，飘进窗里时，还带着清爽的露水气，但那凉丝丝的香味儿转瞬就湮灭了。  
室内残留着浓重的味道，咸苦带腥，说不清是什么，交缠着温热的硫磺味，别说花香，烧香大概都驱不散。  
盖聂叹了一声，把脸埋在被子里。  
等清洁人员进来，不用看这床，光闻味道，就知道住客准是鬼混了一夜。

轻微的脚步声响在他耳侧，有什么东西放上了床头，食物的香气散开。  
后脑勺跟着被揉了一把。  
“还坐的起来吗？”男人的声音里含着促狭，“我喂你？”  
“……”  
盖聂一点都不想理他。

习惯所致，他醒的很早，但浑身酸痛到动弹不得，腰往下像受过凌迟似的，先前好容易挪下床，结果走了两步，嗵的一声就摔了，把卫庄也惊醒过来。  
抱他上床时，男人憋笑憋地直抖。

卫庄这会儿还是笑，见他不动弹，就去拨弄那红通通的耳根，捏了七八下后，盖聂终于有了动静，脑袋歪开躲了他，一手撑了床面试图起身。  
他一动，被子就跟着滑下，素白的背上道道浅红划伤，是在立石上磨蹭所致，交错着发青发紫的咬痕，莫名透出一股凌虐感。

 

男人微微挑起了眉毛，并没有帮他，只是将枕头立起堆在床头，看盖聂挣扎着坐起来。  
他昨晚帮盖聂清洗上药后，没有给他穿睡衣，青年人艰难地正过身后，黑发一直垂到赤裸的胸口，发梢下便是肿胀的乳头，看着有些破皮了，仍旧泛着的鲜艳的红色，像是被捏出了裂口的樱桃。

他的视线在盖聂身上逡巡，而对方也知道，但他已经习惯——或者说破罐子破摔，连窘迫的意思都没了，自顾自地稍调整姿势，靠着枕头坐好。  
他身后疼的厉害，为了避免磨蹭到，坐姿非常松散，被子滑到腰下，他也不管，就这样把粥碗够了过来。

很难说他身上有什么变化，但比起他们第一次上床，此时却更加明显，用最通俗的说法，就像青涩的果子一夜间沁出熟红，抑或是少女长成人妇。  
卫庄喉头滑了一下，饶有兴味地笑了。  
小孩懵懂隐忍的时候，他以为那便是美味，现在见他这般慵懒坦然，却也舌面发干。  
这个人，没办法用他以前的经历比较，他本身已经成了他的口味标准。  
所谓磨合，可真是奇妙的互相影响。

他端起自己的甜粥，坐到床头边，有一口没一口地喝，透过香稠的热气看着盖聂。  
他不再是那个田野里背着书袋的小男孩，也不是那个演讲台上为他献花的军装青年，他就坐在他身边，早阳照出他满身情事残痕，裹在被子下的腿随意地蜷着，无意又亲密地和他挨在一块。  
这本该是狎昵的，但卫庄看着他像个小朋友似的用两手端碗，认认真真地吃鱼片粥，却只觉得自然而然，平静到连动作都舒缓下来。

他喝完了自己那一份，视线始终落在盖聂端着粥碗的手上，青年人看他一眼，以为卫庄没吃饱，就把还剩大半的鱼片粥向他一递。  
不是他不想吃完，而是舌头肿了，喝的时候颇为难受。

卫庄拿了他的碗，却搁到了床柜上，右掌一合，把青年的五指都包在手心里。  
“我想打一对戒子。”  
他用一种非常淡然的口吻和盖聂说，一边观察那双手，思考到底用什么材质比较好。  
他口气太平稳了，倒像是在说天气，盖聂有点迟疑地眨了下眼，被卫庄挑着无名指看了半晌后，才接话，  
“什么戒子？”  
拉弓用的扳指？藏毒的针戒？还是当印章用的权戒？

“婚戒。”卫庄答得理所当然，粗糙的指腹摩挲着小孩手指，“有喜欢的款式吗？”  
“……哦。”对方的语调有一点茫然，“素一点？”  
男人转过头来，看着盖聂满脸跟不上节奏的空白，嘴角往上抬了又抿，抿了又抬，终于没忍住，嗤的一声笑出来了。  
他这一声终于把盖聂还有点混沌的思绪给惊醒了，褐眼飞快地眨了好几下，嘴唇都张开了些，男人看他那样，笑地咳了一声，鬓边白发跟着颤，搔在盖聂手背上，痒的他一缩手。

卫庄反手扣住，没让他缩回去。  
“婚戒。”他看着盖聂的眼睛，又重复了一遍，脸上还留着笑意，语气却郑重起来了，“可以吗？”  
盖聂被他抓着手，张了张嘴，一时无言。  
他倒不是没见过求婚的场景，相反，他见的太多了，战场上的弥留之际，他的同伴倒在爱人臂弯里喃喃早就想好的求婚语，身下的血泊艳过婚礼玫瑰；准星下瞄准的任务目标，正单膝跪地将花和戒指呈给女孩……纷乱的片段从他脑子里滑过，或美好、或血腥的印象飞速溃散，只剩下坐在他面前的男人。  
原来是这样吗，他在心里无声地问。  
尘埃落定，万物皆寂。

“好。”他轻声道，“素一点。”

卫庄飞快地扬了下眉毛，愉悦的神情一闪而过，就欲盖弥彰地压下去，他笑着低下头，在盖聂无名指上亲了一下。  
等他戴上戒指，这小块的皮肤就碰触不到了，却是另一种拥有。  
即使没有任何一条法律能保护这段关系，但他们自己可以。

盖聂看着他亲吻自己，指间能感受到那嘴唇上的弧度和热量，面皮又有些发烫，等卫庄放开他后，他端起粥碗，把脸低下去。  
“什么时候去见燕丹先生？”  
卫庄和他的磺胺生意还没敲定，盖聂自己也得和荆轲见一面，在这种地方碰上友人，他总觉得忧心。

男人刚张开口，看着他有些泛红的耳尖，停了一下，故意等盖聂含了口粥后，才答他，  
“等你能站起来的时候。”

“……”  
盖聂面不改色地把粥咽下去，卫庄见他没被呛到，好不失望地唉一声。  
青年人缓慢地眨了下眼睛。  
能悔婚吗？

TBC


End file.
